Merlin
Merlin belongs to BoneTheSandWing, the page is currently undergoing a massive facelift From a little city with expensive tastes Where the cars don't run till the engine breaks In a nutshell She's the one you may have envied when you were younger, but look at her now! A literal void creature that can't stop making dark jokes and having mental breakdowns, who's now facing the hardest year of her life. Can she survive? Will she get that dream prom date she's always wanted? Who knows, who cares. Wasn't spending pennies on a mess of things But invested and messed with this recipe Appearance Merlin is short, especially for a SkyWing, and due to the curvature of her spine, she looks slumped and even shorter. She's on the thinner side, with ribs that slightly poke out and a flat stomach. Her legs take up the majority of her height, and are incredibly strong from running. The same cannot be said for her talons, but she is a somewhat' deft artist, if not a little shaky sometimes. Twisted horns branch off of an average face, spiraling ending upwards. Her scales are a crisp red, comparable to crimson, with subtle hints of gold undertones and a pallid gold underbelly. Darker shades manifest into her plated scales and freckles (which are primarily present on her face and legs, especially by her nose), and her spines and horns are even darker. Merlin's eyes are a rich hazel-green, dulled out in low light, and are perhaps her most striking feature. Merlin's everyday fashion is generally a minimally-printed t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans, but sometimes, she likes to wear a loose-fitting shirt with tight leggings. Her taste gets way better in the summer, as she hates winter and all the clothing involved. She prefers light colors such as yellow, white, orange, and red to blues, purples, and greens, and doesn't like bright pink as she did as a dragonet. Recently, she's begun wearing sunglasses and scarves, but she still barely wears jewelry out of laziness. Her ears are only recently pierced because she's afraid of the process a little bit, and recalls seeing a dragonet's earring nearly torn out of her ear during a game once. Often, Merlin doesn't dress fancy or wear makeup not because she doesn't want to, but because she's too lazy. Couldn't see what the future held But as days went by, it would tell itself History THIS GETS REALLY PERSONAL SO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW, LOOK AWAY Born and raised in a coastal town mostly populated by SeaWings and SkyWings, she seems to merge with the crowd from an outside perspective. And that she did in her first years of life, growing up and making friends with dragons in her neighborhood. As a dragonet, she loved playing games with her little brother and had a vivid imagination. She grew a passion for dinosaurs, wrote "books", and took up piano when she was around 3 dragon years old, as well as soccer, basketball, and softball. From the start, she had trouble socializing and relating to most others, a problem that would affect her later in life. Her first love was early interest in biology, poking at bugs and studying dinosaurs. Merlin also took up astronomy and, as persuaded by her father, geography. In terms of her class, she always a little ahead- young Merlin loved to boast she wrote "books" and helped correct people's spelling in kindergarten. However, biology was her real love, recognized as ornithology soon enough. Due to issues socializing, Merlin always appeared, and still does appear, standoffish. She met her best friend in kindergarten, but ever since then, it's been somewhat hard for her to make friends. Even when she was little, other dragonets would try to take advantage of her- they would make fun of her love of birds and steal her things when she wasn't looking. Over the years, she got so sick of this, the constant mental torture, and hyperfocused on bettering herself instead. She sought perfection in school, sports, and art, leaving her nearly no time to socialize, and kept her issues private. As far as anyone knew, she was a happy and successful dragonet, with natural intelligence, speed, and creativity. In reality, she was a wreck, and barely put much thought into school unlike other "nerds". Despite these successes, Merlin was still miserable. One of her best friends, a RainWing-NightWing who was also made fun of often, moved away, and her "new friend" who she thought she could trust later turned out to be a snake. It made no sense to some- why would a dragoness with perfect A's, incredible athletic experience (she had also taken up track and field hockey), and a direction in life be unhappy? That took a visit to her school- by her last year, Merlin was being bullied so severely that it triggered depressive thoughts. Often, she would tear off the facade of an unbreakable statue and cry, cry herself through stress, cry herself to sleep. Sometimes, it lead to her crying in school, which made her social anxiety flare up majorly. It was a good thing that she discovered an alternative- high school, but with a scientific twist. Being among the top of her grade, no one was surprised that she tested and got into her new school. Of course, she had an ulterior motive in going there- escaping the dragons she despised so much that learning became painful. Most dragons, however, looked past this as "oh, she's so smart, of course she's going there". School began, and she fell in love with it all over again. Merlin met more like-minded people, managed to learn useful things for her career, and only had to interact with jerks at sports. At this time, she finally began to grow up a little, getting crushes on dragons easily and discovering what could make her look flattering. She currently is pursuing biology (but suffering massively in physics), doing field hockey and track and field, and working as a counselor in summer. Let it struggle just a little bit more Let it struggle just a little bit more Category:Dragonsonas Category:Females Category:Content (BoneTheSandwing) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Status (Prodigy) Category:Characters Category:Mentally Unwell